Alien Arena
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game CodeRED: Alien Arena; ---- August 2004 v7.52 October 2011 Plot ---- One of the most popular free first person shooters out there. Works on almost any platform: PC, Linux, and Mac OS. Created to be the perfect cross-breed of Quake Arena III and Unreal Tournament using retro science fiction for style. In Alien Arena you will find the traditional first person shooter game types as well as Deathball and Cattle Prod (which combine deathmatch with some odd goals to complete). Choose from nine different characters, each with their own benefits and shortcomings. Lots of mods (called mutators) are used to change up the rules, and add a whole lot of fun. New Game Alien Arena V.7.5 2011 - COR Entertainment released the latest version. Game Alien Arena Version 7.50, designated as Game Alien Arena 2011. This games comes with many additional features complement previous Alien Arena Games. There are two all new maps added to the 30 + maps already in the game (Dm-Annihilation and Dm-Neptune) along with a revamp of another level, Dm-Babel. The new version also has updated player skins and models, a new ragdoll physics system, a rewrite of the in-game IRC client. Game modes ---- You can play in the following modes; Easy. Medium. Hard. Ultra. Gameplay modes ---- Deathball Cattle Prod Deathmatch Team deathmatch CTF Team Core Assult Instagib Rocket Arena Excessive Vampire Regeneration Low Gravity Speed Class Based Characters Nine different characters Walkthrough ---- Weapons ---- Weapons (each with an alternate firing mode); Alien Smartgun.jpg Chaingun.jpg Flamethrower.png Disruptor.JPG Beamgun.jpg Vaporizer.jpg Rocket_launcher.jpg Smartgun.jpg Blaster.jpg Violator.jpg Equipment ---- Bomber, strafer, lamp, lamp2, electrode, scope, pod, receptor, etube, spiderpod, grenades (napalm) and shells (smart bombs). Powerups ---- Quad Damage, Haste, Sproing, Adrenaline, Double Damage, Invulnerability. Aliens ---- Martian Invaders, Slashbots. Vehicles ---- Buggies. Single Player/Co-op Maps ---- Over 60 maps including; Dm-Annihilation Dm-Neptune Dm-Babel DM-Impact DM-Goregrinder DM-Zorn Dm-Dismal Dm-Deathray Dm-Chasmatic Dm-Command Dm-Invasion CTF-Violator Ctf-Oblivion Ctf-Frost Warmachine Deimos Saucer Dynamo Publishers ---- COR Entertainment, was formed in 1999, they released Alteria in 2001, and went on to released CodeRED: Battle for Earth in 2002 and the sequel the Martian Chronicles in 2003. Their first beta of Alien Arena released in 2004 and incorporated in 2006 version. Alien Arena is currently their main project. Developers ---- COR Entertainment, was formed in 1999, they released Alteria in 2001, and went on to released CodeRED: Battle for Earth in 2002 and the sequel the Martian Chronicles in 2003. Their first beta of Alien Arena released in 2004 and incorporated in 2006 version. Alien Arena is currently their main project. Achievements ---- Accuracy %; Blaster Disruptor Smartgun Chaingun Flame Rocket Beamgun Vaporizer Violator Codes ---- Releases ---- Released during 2003; CodeRED: Battle for Earth CodeRED: Martian Chronicles Patches ---- Alien Arena was first released as a beta in August 2004. Alien Arena 2006 was released in November 2005. Alien Arena 2007 (CRX version 6.00) was released in September 2006. Alien Arena 2008 (CRX version 7.00) was released in March 2008. Alien Arena version 7.20, features in-game advertising. As of CRX version 7.30, uses OpenAL was released in June 2009. Alien Arena 2010 (CRX version 7.45) was released on July 29 2010. Alien Arena 2011 (CRX version 7.50) was released on December 16 2010. Reception ---- References Citations Alien Arena Footnotes Category:Alien Arena Category:Video games